1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mounting device for a farm implement. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clamp designed to match the profile of the structure upon which it is secured, for firmly mounting a component without requiring large amounts of space. For example, in the farming industry, it is common to mount components on the frame of a farm implement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mounting devices have been designed for ease of assembly and for strength. Mounting devices designed for ease of assembly include hardware designed to fit approximately around the mounting tube. Such mounting devices are prone to movement because the torque of the mounting hardware is not sufficient to support the load applied to the mounting devices.
Mounting devices designed for strength typically require more hardware and closer tolerances. The assembly process for securing such mounting devices can be tedious and time consuming due to the extra hardware and closer tolerances. Further, such mounting devices usually occupy more space because of the extra hardware, so they cannot be used when space is a factor.
Thus there is a need for a new and improved device for mounting a component to a mounting tube.